Du monde Moldu au monde Sorcier
by Katnissannie
Summary: Dix-neuf ans plus tard après la victoire de Poudlard contre Voldemort, Bella va connaître le monde des Sorciers avec des créatures magiques tel que des vampires où elle tombera amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux : Edward Cullen... Crossover Twilight et HP7.


Note d'auteur : Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous (cela dépend du moment où vous lisez ces lignes) ! Certains connaissent l'histoire et les deux principales protagonistes, à savoir Bella et Annie. Après avoir connu des problèmes d'ordinateur (de bureau et portable) pendant deux ans, je me motive à écrire ma toute première fic. Les temps alternent entre le passé et le moment que le personnage "écrit" au présent. Assez de blabla sur ma vie, je vous laisse lire le prologue ET le premier chapitre (oui, ils sont ensembles, pour éviter le décalage de chapitres sur le site (par exemple, le prologue au chapitre 1 et le chapitre 1 au 2), et aussi ce qui sera un peu plus long que sur les autres comptes où l'histoire à été publiée).

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et Twilight ne sont pas ma propriété, seulement ceux de JK Rowling et Stephenie Meyer. Les OC et l'orphelinat m'appartiennent donc.

Je vous retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue** :

Bonjour ! C'est pourri comme formule, lol. Bon, je présente les personnes qui tiennent ce carnet de bord pas comme les autres : il y a ma jumelle qui est ma seule famille encore vivante de mon ancienne vie – aussi qu'on s'appelait Pattinson et Swan, ce dernier étant son nom d'origine –, James, Emma, Sarah, Morgan, Celine mais aussi mon mari, Alice, Rose, Jasper et Emmett. Nous y racontons depuis le début – c'est moi qui ouvre le bal d'ailleurs – notre vie, nos rencontres et nos délires. Ah oui, j'oubliais, même Jacob y met sa patte – au sens propre comme au figuré –, non, je blague. Je ne supporterai pas qu'on puisse salir les cahiers de 180 pages de terre. Heureusement que ma Nessie y veille.

Sinon nous nous voyions aux fêtes, anniversaires, à la gare de King's Cross pour la rentrée scolaire ainsi que celles des vacances pour assister au départ des enfants à bord du Poudlard Express, le train de l'école du même nom où nous-même avons suivis notre scolarité magique. Le pire, c'est que les autres personnes, les Moldus, nous trouvaient bizarre mais certains comprennent que notre bizarrerie est en fait un don qu'on a acquis jeune.

Nous sommes une famille de sorciers, de vampires, d'hybrides pour Nessie et de loups pour les Quileutes. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi qu'on vous dédie cette chronique. Quatre filles se sont projetées du monde Moldus au monde Sorcier, en gros. Emma, Celine, Annie et moi-même. Bella.

**Chapitre 1** : **Un drôle de rêve qui se réalise…**

Deux fillettes rêvaient tranquillement, soudain elles se rencontrèrent dans leur inconscient. Elles étaient toutes les deux brunes avec un visage en forme de cœur. Cependant deux choses les différenciaient : la plus grande avait les cheveux lisses et raides, ses yeux étaient verts avec une pointe de marron près de la pupille. La deuxième avait les cheveux lisses aussi mais bouclés, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un marron chocolat assez soutenu. Elles se dévisagèrent, la brune aux yeux verts se mit à parler :

"Tiens, d'habitude, je suis seule !

- Moi aussi, c'est drôle qu'on soit dans le même rêve.

- Oui.

- Je suis dans un avion en ce moment.

- Serait-tu la nouvelle pensionnaire de Phoenix ?

- Phoenix ? interrogea la brune aux yeux marrons. Comme l'orphelinat où je dois me rendre ?

- Lui-même. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Bella. Et toi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, concéda l'autre. Je te donne deux indices mon nom de famille d'origine est Swan mais à l'orphelinat, c'est Pattinson, ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît ! dit-elle alors que la dénommée Bella s'apprêtait à parler. Quand tu seras arrivée à Phoenix, c'est moi qui te prends en charge et je t'expliquerai tout.

- Pourquoi Pattinson ?

- J'étais accueillie chez une famille d'accueil qui m'avait donné son nom et ça m'est resté.

- D'accord, je comprends mieux.

- Je crois que nous sommes sur le point de nous réveiller. Je te dis à tout à l'heure, Bella.

- A tout à l'heure !" dit Bella avec regret.

Cette dernière aurait aimé que ce rêve dure plus longtemps. Elle entendit un bruit de moteur au loin et comprit qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller. L'inconnue de son songe avait vu juste.

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit. Je regardais autour de moi. Mon regard s'attarda cependant sur le lit vide en face du mien. La directrice nous a rassemblés hier à l'amphithéâtre de l'orphelinat Phoenix – un orphelinat mixte –, une fille sera accueillie le lendemain, en l'occurrence aujourd'hui. Je fus assignée d'office pour prendre Isabella Swan en charge. Je regardais mon réveil. 7h00. Ouf ! J'eus donc le temps de me doucher, me préparer et de prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la cantine. Je fus la première levée de tous les pensionnaires. Je détestais nous nommer « orphelins » et encore aujourd'hui, ça me rebute ! Bref, revenons à la première journée de mon cahier d'alors que j'ai gardé.

La cuisinière me salua, me donna un bol de lait chaud, un sachet de chocolat en poudre et mes céréales préférées en petite boîte. Je m'installais à la table où mes amies de chambres, Emma, Celine et moi avions l'habitude d'être assises lors des repas. Je mangeai rapidement, portai mon plateau pour débarrasser les déchets. Un système de tri sélectif était disposé pour nous sensibiliser à la prévention et au bien-être de notre planète, ce qui était bien.

Je montai à l'étage Mozart pour prendre ma guitare dans son étui, saluant mes copines en passant, puis descendit dans le hall. Je me dirigeai au secrétariat pour saluer Melanie, une grande dame blonde avec des yeux bleus encerclés de lunettes rectangulaires. Retournant dans le hall, je m'installai sur un banc pas loin de la fontaine, consultai ma montre. 7h20. La nouvelle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je sortis ma guitare de son étui et commençai à jouer Wings de Birdy.

* * *

J'espère que le prologue et ce premier chapitre vous plaisent. N'hésitez pas me donner des idées si jamais je tombe en panne d'inspiration, lol, ça pourra me servir pour la suite. Par contre, vos reviews me feront plaisir et avancer, les bonnes critiques ainsi que les mauvaises, je les prends, ce qui pourra m'améliorer. Je vous donne rendez-vous au deuxième chapitre qui arrivera dans peu de temps, mais pas des mois après, mdr !

Annie


End file.
